


In My Life Again

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [60]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dating, Exes, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I know who I want Kuro to end up with but it is a surprise, M/M, Matchmaker Keith, Open Ending, Past Relationship(s), bad breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: After nearly ten years, Shiro runs into his long-term ex, Adam. However, after ten years that spark is still there and Keith wonders what this could mean for his dad and Adam. Kuro likes to fuck with his brother's love life.





	In My Life Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): "So I have a request for your Single Dad Shiro AU, could you include Adam? I want Shiro to find love in that fic and since it’s canon to the story... I don’t know. But I wanna see your interpretation of Adam too. Also I love the whole series, I’ve read it all and I die because of cuteness. It’s amazing. Love you!"  
> "I’m curious if you would include Adam in your single Shiro dad series? I think you would do him justice."  
> "I have a question and I understand why you would say no but would you ever include Adam in your single dad Shiro au? Maybe less controversial, that kid that was a jerk to Keith as a kid and then was the pilot later. I can’t remember his name for the life of me. James? Idk. Anyway just curious because I think you would do Adam’s character justice and

Shiro expected a lot of things in the crazy life that he currently lived. One of those things that he did, unfortunately, expect was for his twin brother to _literally_ kick open his front door with a bang.

“Holy _fudgenutters._ Shiro you would not believe _who_ Antok and I saw at the hospital today.” Kuro announced loudly as he entered Shiro’s home. Shiro sighed, rubbing his temples before waving when he noticed a quiet Antok trailing behind Kuro and shutting the door behind them. By then, Keith had raced down the stairs to greet his two uncles gleefully.

Shiro was happy that his brother had finally found a stable job as a receptionist at the hospital. Granted Kuro was a little _too_ good as a traditional receptionist, meaning he was the center of the gossip hub at the hospital. Antok had been lucky enough to get through the nursing program there and he was just beginning a new career that dealt with human patients rather than kids. Shiro was proud of both of them, especially considering their scars, but sometimes he wished for some _peace_ and _quiet._

“Uncle Kuro! Uncle ‘Tok!” Keith squealed when his largest uncle spun him up into the air, while Kuro snickered at the sight.

“Hello little kit, have you been good for your father?” Antok asked, already pulling his mask down.

“Or have you been a good hellion for your uncle Kuro?” Kuro chimed in with a ruffle to Keith’s hair. The eight-(almost nine)year-old pouted and swatted his uncles hands away before deciding that he would let Kuro’s behavior slide this _one_ time. But only because he loved his uncle.

“I’ve been very, very, very good for daddy.” Keith beamed up at his two uncles just as Shiro finally came to greet the two.

“That he has. Which is why I was just taking him out for dinner at Chic-fil-a.” Shiro praised and he scooped his son back into his arms. This earned bright giggles from Keith when he buried his face into Shiro’s chest. “You two are more than welcome to come too if you want?” With that, Shiro began to gather Keith’s coat and help the young boy into it.

“Oh um, actually we already have plans.” Kuro rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, gonna have to raincheck on you today.”

“Such a shame.” Shiro deadpanned.

“Sorry Shiro and little one, next time.” Antok smiled softly at Keith and he tweaked Keith’s little nose. Keith squealed and ran away from the taller uncle with Antok slowly chasing after the child. Leaving Shiro to talk to his brother alone.

“So…”

“Hm?”

“Who did you two see today?”

Immediately, Kuro slapped a hand over his head. “Oh yeah! You wouldn’t believe me, but it was _Adam._ He was in for a sprained wrist and Antok was the nurse. I saw him leaving, but it was totally him.” Kuro said with an unimpressed snort, unaware that Shiro was currently in the middle of having a crisis. A very gay crisis.

_Adam._

That was a name that Shiro hadn’t heard in nearly ten years. A name that had once meant so much to Shiro. At one point in his life, the name _Adam_ would have meant more than the name _Keith._ However, that had all changed in the last years.

“Adam?”

“Yeah, _the_ Adam.” Kuro said slowly, when he noticed the troubled look on his brother’s face. While the name _Adam_ meant many things to Shiro, the name was only something that made Kuro angry. “From high school and our early military days. The same one. The same one who _broke_ your heart like an asshole.” Kuro muttered bitterly under his breath, but his twin brother could still hear it.

“Stop, we _both_ ended the relationship. You can’t pin this all on him.” Shiro scowled as he slapped his brother’s arm. Kuro snorted with a roll of his eyes and he shook his head. He always thought that Shiro was a little bias when it came to Adam, but maybe so was he. _He was just protective of his baby brother._

“So you really saw him? After all these years?” Shiro bit his lip. Behind him, Antok was rapidly running away from a snarling Keith who had managed to acquire a stuffed snake.

“You know, maybe I shouldn’t have told you. Gossip isn't really your thing.” Kuro said suddenly, causing Shiro to frown.

“Kuro. It’s fine. _I’m_ fine.” Shiro scowled. “How - how did he look?”

Kuro stared at his brother long and hard, but Shiro wasn’t budging. Just because the name of Shiro’s last serious _boyfriend_ who he had planned to one day _marry_ came up in conversation for the first time in ten years, did not mean he was going to start having a breakdown. Eventually, Kuro sighed.

“Honestly, he looks about the same. He has those same dumbass glasses -”

“He looked good in those glasses.”

“And he’s still a pilot after all these years. I heard him talking to Antok for a bit. He’s out of the military but he flies for a lot of private airlines now.” Kuro admitted quietly. “Otherwise he really does look the same after ten years. Not even grey yet.”

“He asked about you.” Shiro and Kuro both jumped at hearing Antok’s voice behind them. Shiro felt his heart flutter.

“He did?” He asked quietly. Kuro threw his hands into the air, which Shiro and Antok ignored.

“Yes. I didn’t tell him much. Just that you were doing well after the military and that you had a son now.” Antok replied before handing a curious Keith over to Shiro. Just then, Antok began to push Kuro out the door, while Kuro playfully swatted at the larger man. Right before the two headed down the driveway, Antok turned around to face Shiro with a soft smile.

“You should go see him.”

Then Antok and Kuro were in their car, leaving a dumbstruck Shiro on his porch. Keith frowned at the odd expression on his daddy’s face and was more determined than ever to figure out who this _Adam_ person was.

_Who were they to his daddy?_

x.V.x

“Takashi?”

Shiro thought he had been prepared to not only hear that voice, but to see that familiar face that he had once fallen in love with over a decade ago. However, after stepping into the large room within the hospital, Shiro realized that he was not in the least bit prepared to see Adam again.

Adam who still looked _beautiful._

Adam who was wearing the same awed expression on his face that Shiro now doubt was wearing in that exact moment. Shiro could feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest and he knew that he was most likely blushing like a school girl on some pop-culture anime show.

“Hi Adam,” Shiro managed to whisper while Adam continued to stare at Shiro. Staring at him with that same look that he once stared at Shiro _ten_ years ago. As if Shiro had hung up all the stars just for him. With so much love and devotion, that _Shiro’s heart hurt._

“T-Takashi, it really is you.” Adam finally stood up from the chair he was waiting in. Shiro’s eyes zeroed in on the wrist cast around his left wrist. Adam noticed and looked down at his own wrist. “Ah, sprained my wrist jogging if you can believe that? I used to do these dangerous and nauseating flight patterns back in the day, and jogging is what takes me out.” He laughed half-heartedly causing Shiro’s lips to twitch upward. _His sense of humor hasn’t changed._

“It’s nice to see you Adam,” Shiro licked his lips, attempting to smile at the man before him. The same man that was causing hundreds of butterflies to soar in his stomach. “How have you been?”

“Good. Good. Busy!” Adam said quickly with a nervous smile. “And you? You’ve been well I hear?”

“Yeah! Very good. Yeah.” Shiro replied dumbly.

An awkward silence followed and Adam scratched at his wrist cast. 

“I see Kuro is back. Working here with Antok. Nice.” Adam said softly, and Shiro chuckled to himself.

“Yeah. Big shock there but they’re both happy here.”

“That’s good.” Adam nodded with a small smile of his own. Another silence followed and Shiro could swear he could hear his heartbeat over the hospital sounds around them.

“Um, I should - I should go.” Shiro stammered nervously.

“Wait! Takashi, it’s been so long.” Adam called out just before Shiro could turn around and escape the awareness. Of course, Shiro was upset to realize that he still wasn’t immune to Adam’s pleads and found himself hanging back. When he looked back over at Adam, his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the gentle smile on Adam’s lips. A familiar, soft smile just for Shiro.

“How have you been, for real?” Adam asked as he sat down and patted the empty seat right next to him.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro smiled softly and took the seat.

x.V.x

Keith didn’t really know who Adam was. At least, not in a personal sense. Keith was familiar with his dad’s (small) dating life and he wasn’t as upset as he had been when he had been five for his dad’s first date. That didn’t necessarily mean that Keith was _happy_ with all of his dad’s dates but he did promise to always make an effort. Just like how his dad had promised to never make Keith uncomfortable.

However, Adam was a different story.

Keith’s dad was still putting Keith first, canceling times with Adam if Keith lied and felt sick or wanted a playdate with Shiro. Keith didn’t feel upset by that, but his dad was acting differently with Adam than _any_ of his other dates.

Most days, his dad was _happy._

More than once Keith had tagged along to the hospital, to spend time with Kuro and Antok, but he would constantly look over and watch his dad with _Adam_ and Keith noticed how much Adam made his dad smile.

Quietly, Keith had left Kuro’s station when Kuro had gotten busy with a patient and wandered into the cafeteria where Adam and his dad were talking over coffee. Biting his lip, Keith hesitated in the doorway and simply watched his dad.

Adam was leaning in close to Shiro, pointing something out on his phone. He was _very_ close to his dad, which was something that Keith had seen other dates doing to his dad before. And his dad had smiled back at his dates before.

But with Adam, his dad looked so _peaceful._

Keith’s heart fluttered and he quietly padded up to his dad, unnoticed by him or Adam. Gently he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s leg and hurried his face into his pants.

“Keith, hey sweetheart,” Shiro quickly greeted. He immediately pulled Keith up and onto his lap, allowing Keith to snuggle himself against his jacket. “Are you all done with Uncle Kuro and Uncle Antok?”

Keith nodded shyly and peered up to see his dad’s face. By now, Shiro’s entire attention was on Keith and Keith couldn’t help but feel a bit satisfied. However, he could feel that Adam’s focus had shifted to him too and there would be no avoiding him this time.

“Did you wanna go home now?” Shiro asked softly and Keith swallowed. He knew that his daddy would drop his date and take him home if he said yes, but the look in his dad’s eyes was burned to Keith’s brain. _He was so happy._

“No. You can talk to Adam.” Keith said quietly, as if he didn’t want Adam hearing. Shiro’s expression softened to one of pure adoration before he gently shifted Keith so that the two of them were facing Adam. Keith could still hide inside of his dad’s jacket, but he cautiously peered over the collar, to see Adam smiling at him.

“Keith, I’d like you to meet Adam. He’s the person I’ve been seeing for the past few weeks.” Shiro introduced softly. “Adam, this is my son Keith.”

“Hi there Keith. It’s wonderful to finally meet the young man that Shiro is _constantly_ talking about.” Adam greeted softly. Keith squeaked behind Shiro’s jacket, curiosity peaked.

“Really?” Keith asked quietly.

“Yep. I swear the words that your father uses the most are: Keith, dogs and quizknak. In that order.” Adam winked over at the young boy and Keith couldn’t help but giggle.

“You talk about me on your dates?” Keith asked his father and Adam sputtered nervously. However, Shiro merely chuckled and kissed the top of Keith’s forehead.

“Of course baby. I’m sure Adam’s heard more about you on our dates then anything else. You’re my pride and joy.” Shiro said softly. He glanced up at Adam, to see his expression one of astonishment and absolute love. Shiro’s heart jumped to his throat and he quickly looked down at Keith to hide his blush.

“Oh. Are you dating my daddy now?” Keith finally turned around to fully look at Adam. He ignored Shiro’s nervous stutters and glared up at Adam with all the might that his little body could. Of course, Adam respectfully lowered himself to Keith’s height.

“I would, as long as your dad agrees to. I would never want to force him to do anything.” Adam responded and Keith nearly scowled. _That was sweet of him._

“A-Adam.” Shiro replied.

“And you knew my daddy before?” Keith continued with his interrogation but Adam didn’t even seem bothered at all.

“Yeah. Actually we met in high school. We actually dated through the end of high school and into our early twenties.” Adam replied softly with a warm smile. Keith frowned.

“How come you aren’t together then, until now?” Keith asked.

“Keith, sweetheart.” Shiro started softly.

“It’s okay Takashi. He’s curious. I understand.” Adam smiled again at Shiro before looking back at Keith. Keith noticed that Adam’s expression slowly became sad. “Your daddy and I had some disagreements about his career choice. We didn’t see eye-to-eye and we wound up breaking up because of it.”

“How come you didn’t like his job? Did you think he was bad?” Keith asked tightly. He felt Shiro’s grip tightened on him and Adam’s expression remained sad.

“Keith…”

“No. I was selfish back then. I didn’t want your dad to get hurt and I made him choose between me and his career.” Adam replied solemnly and Keith scowled.

“Adam, that’s not what happened.”

“It is and you know it Takashi.” Adam said quietly, without looking up at Shiro.

“We _both_ made our own decisions back then. It wasn’t _one_ person’s fault.” Shiro argued and Keith nervously settled back against his dad. Finally, Adam’s eyes flickered back up at Shiro.

“Not according to your brother. Or your friends and family.” Adam replied tightly.

“Because I was _upset._ Of course they are going to take my side. I’m their son, brother or whatever. I was heartbroken when it happened and we lost contact. They’re just protective.” Shiro said firmly.

“You never contacted me afterwards though. I thought you agreed with them.” Adam argued tersely and Shiro scoffed.

“I had just been kidnapped, _tortured_ and was depressed. You didn’t contact me either Adam. We are _both_ at fault.” Shiro snapped and Keith’s stomach churned. his daddy didn’t often talk about what happened to him in the military. 

Keith didn’t like hearing about it this way. And he didn’t want to hear Adam and his dad fighting. Not when his dad had been so happy.

So, of course, Keith burst into tears immediately.

“Shh, shh. Sweetheart, it’s okay.” Shiro soothed quietly before getting up. “I’m sorry Adam. We need to go.” Then they were out of the cafeteria with Keith still crying.

_Maybe his daddy needed Adam._

x.V.x

Adam and his daddy fought sometimes.

Some fights lasted days and Keith didn’t see Adam for a few weeks at a time.

During those fights, Keith noticed that his daddy was always sad.

x.V.x

Adam was staying over for weekend sleepovers now. He usually came over with a small toy for Keith. One time though, he showed up with a miniature airplane and helmet that Keith could fly around in the backyard.

Keith’s daddy had almost started a fight over Adam not needing to buy gifts to earn Keith’s love, but Keith quickly stopped it by asking Shiro and Adam to co-pilot with him.

The trio spent all evening in the backyard taking off and exploring the deepest depths of space within the Shirogane backyard.

x.V.x

Keith found Kuro and Antok talking quietly with one another in the restaurant that they were meeting Adam and Shiro at. The two already had a table waiting and were sitting next to one another, rather than across from each other. Keith quickly raced over to sit by them while Shiro and Adam headed for the restroom.

“Hey little man,” Kuro swung the small boy into the air before plopping him onto Antok’s lap. Antok easily took the boy before offering him some bread.

“Where’s your dad and…Adam?” Kuro asked, barely hesitating over Adam’s name. Keith didn’t know why Kuro didn’t always like Adam, but it must have had to do with something before Keith had been born. When Adam and his dad were dating _before._

“Bathroom.” Keith mumbled and he immediately reached for the crayons and kids menu. He began to quietly color in the dog on the front, with the help of Antok and Kuro. The two were pretty good artists but they weren’t so great at coloring _in_ the lines.

“Daddy really likes Adam, huh?” Keith finally asked, once the dog was colored in. Beside him, Kuro and Antok both stopped coloring. He could feel them sharing a look over his head but he continued to color on the menu.

“Yeah. Yeah, he does.” Kuro finally admitted softly. “Are you okay with that, Keith?”

“You know that your dad wouldn’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable, even with someone like Adam.” Antok added in a gentle tone. This was why he liked his uncles. None of them ever made Keith feel stupid, or talked to him like he was dumb.

“I know.” Keith said with a sigh. He was silent for a few more minutes and his uncles didn't say anything.

“I-I like Adam too. But I’m scared.” Keith admitted softly, ashamed when tears gathered in his eyes. When one dropped on the menu before him, he felt Kuro turn him around so that he was facing him and Antok.

“Little one, what is the matter. Why are you afraid of Adam?” Antok gently wiped a large thumb under Keith’s eye.

“I’m not afraid of Adam,” Keith sniffled pathetically. He let Kuro and Antok wipe a few more tears away before taking a deep breath. “But if Adam moves in or is a part of our family, that changes _everything._ What if things change and it’s not good? What if daddy and Adam break up again and I never get to see Adam or daddy again.”

“Oh sweetie,” Kuro sighed softly. This was a hard topic with children whose parents dated someone that they were growing attached to. “I promise you that even if your daddy and Adam do break up, you will still see Adam. Your daddy and him would stay friends and your daddy would _never_ let you go. Never.”

“What if I’m a bad kid, and Adam realizes that?” Keith sniffed as Kuro wiped his eyes again.

“Keith you are _perfect.”_ Antok stated firmly, causing Kuro to snort loudly behind Keith. Feeling Kuro’s rumble, Keith couldn’t help but grin as his tears were slowly wiped up. “You are perfect and you will never be a bad kid. Adam knows that and if he didn’t your uncles and I would make _sure_ he did.” Antok threatened with a smile and Keith couldn't help but laugh.

_“Goddamn,”_ Kuro muttered under his breath.

“Keith,” Kuro said softly and Keith looked up. “Your daddy and Adam love you very much and I can’t guarantee how the future will be but you will always be loved by them and by us.”

“Thank you,” Keith grinned before throwing his arms around his uncles necks. He was a lucky boy to have the best family in the world.

x.V.x

“Do you think we’ll work?” Adam spoke up softly as he and Shiro made his way to the table where Keith was hugging Antok and Kuro.

“I don’t know. I’d hope so, but we’re different people than we were ten years ago.” Shiro admitted softly, looking down at his and Adam’s joined hands. “You and I aren’t the same person that we were.”

“But that’s not a bad thing?” Adam asked.

Shiro looked over at Keith with Kuro and Antok, as the three of them waved Adam and Shiro over with Keith scrambling for a seat next to them.

“No. It’s not.” Shiro smiled before squeezing Adam’s hand. “Let’s see where this takes us. I have hope.”

_No matter what, we’ll be by each other’s side._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess people wanted Adam? I honestly didn't have an opinion on him this season. I didn't like nor dislike him so that's why the ending is the way it is. I want them to be happy but take it as you will.
> 
> Also I know we have cannon Gay Shiro (A Beefcake of a gay man) but Shiro is still Bisexual for this specific series. Keith is our Gay Ace son.


End file.
